Aquaman
Aquaman was a superhero who had operated on metahuman teams, including the Justice League. Born to a human father and an Atlantean mother, Arthur Curry was one of the world's most perfect Metahuman superheroes, fighting for truth and justice. Believing in the good of the surface world, Aquaman was a voice of equality among many who wanted nothing more than hate. Biography Origin Born to a human father and an Atlantean mother, Arthur Curry was effectively born with an activated Metagene. Growing up without his mother, Arthur was cared for greatly by his father, who learned that due to Arthur's Atlantean maternal side, he possessed great abilities and was accustomed to water. Often taking him to places to lessen his dependency on water, Thomas also decided to further enhance Arthur's already present powers. Taking him to a marine biologist, Stephen Shin, Thomas helped Arthur get past his insecurities. However, after Shin attempted to kill Arthur for being unable to tell him the location of Atlantis, Thomas cut off all ties with the doctor. Realizing that despite it being a small job, his father's watching over Amnesty Bay was an honourable one that kept people safe, Arthur decided early on that he would be helping people. Arthur was sure he was from Atlantis when three Atlanteas rose out of the water to attempt to kill him, and though they failed, Arthur was made headstrong to discover his heritage. After helping save a father and a daughter, Arthur learned of a man in Norway who claimed to be from Atlantis. Locating this man, Vulko, Arthur finally found a link to his heritage and learned of what became of mother and the existance of his half-brother. Although hesitant to do so, Arthur agreed to take up his rightful spot at the king of Atlantis upon Vulko's bidding. In the meantime, Arthur became known for his superhuman acts of valor in the United States. Much like other superheroes at the time, Arthur became an urban legend known as Aquaman. Before descending down to Atlantis, Aquaman was attacked by Black Manta, which led to the death of his father. After attempting to get revenge, Aquaman accidentally killed Manta's father. Learning the guilt and remorse that came from murder, Aquaman and Vulko went off to find Atlantis. Finding the sunken city and taking the throne for himself, Aquaman found that not all the Atlanteans respected him and wanted him as king, a fact he truly discovered when Mera attempted to kill him. However, Aquaman managed to sway Mera over to his side, the two falling in love and marrying. Over time, Aquaman began to resent his time as king and often adventured with a group named the Others. Upon witnessing the Parademon Invasion of Earth, Aquaman realized that the Parademon Army was attacking the waters as well. Making his way to surface, Aquaman met up with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern and Cyborg. Although he attempted to lead the team, he conceded leadership to the Batman. Helping the team defeat Darkseid, and later Starro, Aquaman joined what later became known as the Justice League. The Others Despite being one of the world's most valued superheroes, the American public continued to undermine the value of Aquaman. Eventually, Arthur decided to abandon his responsibilities at Atlantis, realizing that the Earth needed him more. He helped save the Boston public from the threat known as the Trench, being forced to destroy the species against his better judgment. Forever Evil After being freed from the Firestorm Matrix, Arthur investigated a series of strange whale birthings with the Batman. Discovering them to be the clones of the Heretic, coined the Sons of Batman, Arthur helped Batman defeat them. Soon after, Arthur was again brought into involvement with the Others. Powers Aquaman possessed far greater strength than an average human being, with him being about as powerful as Wonder Woman. Aquaman also had heightened senses, primarily hearing. His most notable trait was hisa ability to breathe underwater due to his advanced lungs, which included gill-like systems. He also possessed a certain degree of telepathy, which he could use to manipulate the minds of marine animals. Category:Superhero Category:Metahuman